Firearms, such as rifles and other small arms, are often used by military squads. Rifles can be configured with select fire modes that include semi-automatic, burst fire, and full-automatic fire. Depending on the intended use, rifles can be can be shoulder fired, fired in a prone position with a bipod, or mounted to a vehicle, to name a few examples. The intended use and configuration can also determine the type of ammunition used with the firearm, the overall size and weight of the firearm, and options for accessories.